


Divine Transgressions

by motherconfessor



Series: touching divinity [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: On Zelda’s wedding night, it’s not the Dark Lord that visits her, but Lilith.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: touching divinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720495
Comments: 40
Kudos: 201





	Divine Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> The main canon divergence here being that Adam never returns to Mary, therefor Lilith never meeting him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. I had this idea as a result of re-watching Part 2 and thinking about how much more enjoyable it would have been had Lilith visited Zelda instead.
> 
> Edited as of 10/11/2020

"The Dark Lord is growing inpatient," Lilith said, drawing the whiskey glass to her lips. "I'm doing everything from my end, but if what I hear from your end is even half true, well..." she trailed off.

Faustus looked up from his desk, unimpressed. "Her name is in the Book of the Beast, what more could he want?"

Lilith shrugged, "I don't presume to question the Dark Lord's will. Do you, Faustus?" she asked so sweetly that his face froze, a sharp glare in his eyes.

"It will have to wait. His Unholy Eminence will be here soon and I'd rather a demon was not lurking in my office's shadows when he arrives."

"The Anti-Pope?" Lilith questioned, trying to remember which dullard of a warlock was the current Pontifex Maximus. "Shouldn't he be..." she trailed off, not sure of what he and the council did. Sometimes, she would visit them in glamour and make them do all sorts of things for her amusement, but their intended purpose was to do something they perceived as judicial importance in the name of the Dark Lord.

As if Lucifer care either way, so as long as thy will was done.

"I'm to be married," Faustus said, a strange smile on his face. "We can discuss Sabrina after my honeymoon when-"

"Married?" Lilith echoed. "Didn't your last one die only a few days ago?"

"Months," he corrected, his irritation growing. "And it's no business of yours what I do with my life."

Lilith smiled dryly, "I see. Well blessings to you and...?"

Faustus put his pen down, finally realising that the paperwork wasn't going to get done while she was present. "Zelda. If you must know."

"Zelda." Lilith's smiled widened as she walked up to Faustus desk, placing her crystal glass down onto his paperwork. "A Spellman, Faustus?" she asked and drew in a long, deep breath. There was no lingering perfume that she could smell, only his cologne. "Must be love."

A faint blush coloured his cheeks as he sat back in his chair and awkwardly ran his hands down the leather arms of the chair. "Yes, well a position like this requires an adequate..."

Lilith laughed and pushed off his desk, taking the crystal glass with her to finish the last remnants of her drink, before setting the cup back beside the other, clean crystalware. She swivelled the cup, ensuring that her lipstick stood out as a lovely stain on its side. "Ever so faithful, Zelda," Lilith said, looking to Faustus' carefully masked face as he shuffled through the papers on his desk. "Maybe the Dark Lord will visit her on this auspicious occasion."

"Maybe," Faustus nodded, and for just the briefest flash, Lilith saw jealousy flare in his eyes at the idea of the Dark Lord visiting his Bride-to-be.

Interesting.

"Well, happy tidings to you all the same. I'll watch over Sabrina in your absence then, shall I?"

Faustus nodded, picking up his pen again to return to his work. "Until next time, demon."

"Of course," she said, before slipping out from his office.

* * *

Lilith knew the Dark Lord would not visit the future Lady Blackwood. Lucifer hadn't visited a witch on her wedding night since...well she couldn't exactly remember when, but there had been all sorts of lovely lingerie to remove. Garters and stockings and stays.

At the memory of it, she sighed, recalling how silk felt beneath her fingers, of crumpling lace and tearing hosiery with her teeth that had taken someone weeks to make; the decadence of it all, hiding the ugliness of the rot and plague that seeped through the mortal streets.

But here, watching Faustus greet the anti-pope--how Zelda's eyes glimmered at the attention the pope showed, and how Faustus' jealousy grew as the anti-Pope reached out to take her hand solely in his grip ––Lilith longed for Hell. For its courts and its lesser kings, the deceits and dances they wove around one another, toppling each other for power. Her Dark Lord was wise to send her here and guide the young Sabrina Spellman, and yet it was hard to not be homesick.

"Arise, Sister, you please both Satan and myself," the Anti-Pope directed.

Zelda rose to her feet, glowing with excitement that Lilith, as Mary Wardwell, had never seen in the woman.

Was this Faustus' doing, she wondered?

No, Lilith decided. Zelda's eyes did not turn to Faustus for approval or guidance. They watched the Anti-Pope, and they listened, and the witch's smile grew and grew as the Anti-Pope, in turn, was himself guided by her hands through to the entrance of the Academy.

Power, Lilith realised, and her own smile grew in turn. _What fun._

She followed them inside, slinking through the shadows, but while Faustus showed off the art collection that decorated the halls towards the centre chambers, Lilith diverted her path and moved to where she knew the bed chambers would be.

The Anti-Pope would take the grandest ones, of course. Faustus would keep to his own, but Zelda would be separate. She would have an elegant, adjoining room to her Maid of Dishonour (no doubt her niece and if not, her sister) down the hall from Faustus but not so near the Anti-Pope.

Slipping through the chambers, she wandered until she found one that had a dark, golden coloured dress hanging on the door of a wardrobe that could only belong to Zelda Spellman. It was too modest and sensual for either of the two younger Spellmans.

Lilith clicked the door shut and wandered to the lingerie. She reached out and ran a hand down the soft material, watching the light shimmer over it.

It would not only compliment against Zelda's hair but her complexion too, and as such Lilith admired its buttons and thought to herself that maybe, she wouldn't tear this apart. But made no promises to it. 

Putting the dress aside, she moved across the room, fingers sliding over the dressing table, before moving to play with jewellery and cosmetics that had been laid out for Zelda to change into.

_How long, would Zelda wait for the Dark Lord,_ she wondered, as she picked up a red hue of lipstick, and removed its lid, marking it on her wrist. No, not her shade. She took another one and did the same. _Much better_ , she thought and leant forward in the mirror, applying to her mouth.

Lilith had worn many skins and many faces. It was more comfortable to wear a woman's, both for her sanity and the ease it provided to be underestimated by warlocks. But despite all the face she'd worn, this was one of her favourites. It'd been wasted on the dowdy Mary Wardwell, and really, a look like this was hard to beat.

Taking the eyeliner, she sat down before the dresser and re-applied her own. She wondered if Zelda would sit in the same spot and re-apply her make-up, noticing that items had been moved around. Or if the anxiety of the evening would make it impossible for her perceive that someone had been in here before her.

Happy with how she presented, Lilith stepped away from the dressing table and moved to the task at hand. Down the back of the room, beside the bed to where the doorway was for the adjoining room, she pushed the door open into the unlit room and slipped inside.

She couldn't have anyone interrupting.

Pulling out a piece of chalk from her jacket pocket, she marked the door with her magic, sealing it to be a one-way door only.

Then, she sat at the end of the bed and waited. It wasn't long before she heard the shuffling of people turning in. Then Lilith listened to a familiar sound of heels clicking down the halls, her speculation confirmed when the adjacent room's door opened and closed with a creak. 

"Cyanide Hilda?" she could hear Zelda click her tongue. "Well, a dishonourable death is well deserved after what she did to poor Constance."

"Oh, yes, well I've buried out in the forest. Took a few bits, of course, for that-"

"Do I need to remind you of where we are?"

"Oh, sorry. Just a bit nervous, I suppose."

"Of course you are. It's _your_ big day tomorrow, after all," Zelda dryly reminded. "Now help me out of this heaven forsaken dress."

Lilith hummed, pushing off the end of the bed to walk over to the wall and press her ear to it. Zelda had looked rather lovely in the figure-hugging dark dress. There was always a sense of poise and grace she wore in her usual day outfits that intruiged Lilith to the woman's raising. Certaintly, her niece did not stand nearly so well.

Oh, what she would have done to her if chance had arisen in that delightful sitting room as she and the other sister spoke of dear Edward and her concocted lies. But appearances had to be kept, and certain people had been around.

"Now, love, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"With the marriage? Hilda, I've told you and Sabrina both-"

"No, no, I mean tonight. I-I've heard stories, Zelds."

Lilith rolled her eyes, pushing from the wall. She didn't care to listen to any cautionary tale or Zelda's urgency of honour to be chosen by the Dark Lord. Instead, she opened the sister's wardrobe and flicked through the contents, looking for something.

She could still hear the muffled berating from Zelda and the apologetic whine that came from the young sister.

In the wardrobe, Hilda had only hung up her wedding attire, a cotton nightgown, and a satin black dressing gown.

Lilith fingered the thick sash, and then pulled it from the gown's loops into her hands as all sorts of thoughts came to mind.

She measured out a length and then used her teeth to tear it from the remainder of the sash. Then, folding up the two pieces, she stuffed them away for later.

Soon would come her moment, but first, she wanted to see how long Zelda would wait before the excitement turned to apprehension.

Sitting back down on the throw of the guest bed, Lilith cocked her head and listened as the chatter between sisters died down to brief moments of conversation. She waited longer until there was the gentle patter of bare feet pacing the floor. And then a moment longer, when agitation rose between the sisters.

There was her moment.

Slipping into the hall, she charmed a simple keep-away charm down its length and took a moment to poise herself before the doorway.

It'd been a while since she glamoured herself in a way, but where others often failed in the disguise, Lilith was intimately familiar with the Dark Lord and graced with more powerful magics that any such standard witch. It wasn't challenging to thunder the door open and step inside the room, watching as Zelda froze and Hilda shook at the very sight of her Dark Lord standing in the entrance. The difficulty remained in not immediately falling into a fit of laughter at how the sisters panicked. 

"I...I'll just slip on out then," Hilda said before nearly tripping over herself to exit to the very same adjacent room that Lilith had just exited. There was a pop, and Lilith felt her ward snap into place on that doorway.

Lilith watched as Zelda lifted her skirts and gracefully kneeled before the bed, a very slight tremor in her hands that she flexed and then pushed away until she knelt with a tall back, her shoulders tensed.

It was so mean, so terribly cruel to step closer, her feet heavy on the ground as she summoned the door shut, a quick seal upon it to deafen the room to outside noises.

"My Lord," Zelda bowed her head. "I am honoured."

Lilith's smile widened, pleased with the trick she played as the tremble started again in the woman's hands as Lilith stepped behind her.

Before her perfume could give her away, Lilith sunk behind the woman and then snatched out - grabbing the woman's jaw in her grip before she brought her own face gently to the witch's ear and nudged her nose against it. The woman shivered.

"Hello Zelda," she whispered, holding her still as she brushed the hair over one shoulder, revealing the witch's neck. Lilith leant down, breathing in the scent of Zelda's perfume and magic before she kissed the throat.

"Who-" Zelda began audaciously before Lilith bit down on where the witch's shoulder met neck.

"It's not only the Dark Lord who visits His most faithful," she whispered, pressing a faint kiss over the imprinted bite mark.

She watched, from the very corner of Zelda's face, as the woman's lips pressed, first in thought, before parting open with a soft breath, whispering her name so sweetly. " _Lilith_."

"Aren't you clever," she said, and snaked a hand over Zelda's waist, feeling the witch's breath exhale out slowly, her body loosening from its tight coil as if she was almost...relieved? Oh, what divine blasphemy.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, as Lilith pressed another kiss, higher on the neck, and then higher again, still holding the woman's jaw with her other hand. "Ah," the woman swallowed, looking for the words, "What I intended to say-"

"Do you not want me here?" she asked, splaying her hand across the witch's abdomen to feel her intake a breath as Lilith sucked against her pulse-point. "I could leave you alone on your wedding night, never to be seen again. But I had thought you might want to...enjoy your last night of freedom, so to speak."

She could feel the breath-hold as if Zelda was refraining from making some noise, or simply holding her tongue.

"Hmm?" Lilith prompted kissing on the underside of her jaw.

"You should stay," Zelda said, her voice low and husky before she swallowed and the quietest, "please," whispered out.

Lilith grinned, a quiver slipping down low into her body. The Great Zelda Spellman, whispering please of her own free will? How very unheard of. "At your request," Lilith said and gently slid a hand down to the woman's knee and began slowly drawing the dress up as she returned to marking the woman's throat a lovely new shade of bite marks and bruises just to feel the moans Zelda was holding back from escaping her vocal cords. 

The witch's head tilted, turning to look for her and Lilith held it tighter in her grip before she could see the all too familiar face of Mary Wardwell. "Uh-uh," she tsked. "Eyes forward witch."

Zelda followed her instruction and Lilith let her fingers ease on the jawline and then drop away altogether as the woman continued to obey. (How delicious).

Reaching into the bust of her dress, she pulled out one of the pieces of the satin sash she'd stolen from the adjacent room and unspooled it. Taking its length, she slipped it over Zelda's eyes, before charming it to fall flush over the witch's vision, knotting it to the back of her head - the charm would hold better if it was genuine silk, but satin would do well enough. There it would remain in place until Lilith otherwise undid the knot.

With Zelda still kneeling before her, Lilith came to rest beside her, drawing fingers through the copper hair. In the firelight, the hair looked aflame, glimmering like gold in her touch.

"When you were young, you would pray to me nightly, whispering all sorts of pretty words under your breath so your mother wouldn't hear." Her hand continued to unravel the curls, drawing the hair down the woman's back. "And then every so slowly, you stopped, until only a flutter of words were spoken here and there."

"My Lady, I still provide offerings during the Midsummer-"

"Yes, yes. I'm not mad. Eventually, the Dark Lord eclipses everything in our lives," she said, nevertheless combing her fingers through Zelda's hair, watching the woman melt in the sensation. "But I can't say that I'm not a little hurt to barely become a footnote to your prayers. To be only enacted to provide strength to withstand your dear, dear niece, as she defies your every wish for her."

At those words, Zelda stilled, her breath pausing as Lilith began to loop the hair around her fingers.

"Tell me, Zelda, what would you do if I told you it was the Dark Lord's will to extinguish the girl from your life?"

Zelda's lips parted, her chest rising as she fumbled for some lie. "I-I would d-"

Lilith yanked the woman's head back by her hair, cutting her words off with a gasp.

"No need to lie, it's just us girls here."

Zelda bit her tongue, with a defiant press of her lips. Well, if that's how she wanted to play...

Lilith looked over the compliant body in her grip. Zelda had arched her back, her fingers gripping at the throw on the bed. Still, she remained on her knees, but with a gentle flush blooming over her chest against the pale skin.

With her left hand, Lilith reached up and touched against the pink spilling across the clavicle. She could feel the woman's magic, crackling just beneath the surface of the woman's skin as it reached for her.

Shifting her dress up, Lilith slid one leg over the woman's thighs and settled herself atop of them. She tilted Zelda's head back (her right hand still holding her in her grip) and looked over the witch's lips.

With a ruby red nail, she fixed the very edge of lipstick that wasn't entirely even of the bottom of Zelda's lip, watching the mouth part and the woman's tongue flicker against teeth. There was a brief rise of her chin tilting towards her before Lilith gripped her hair tighter, reminding Zelda of who was in charge here.

"Marriage isn't a nice colour on you."

"We do what we must to rise."

Lilith smiled, finding particular resonance in it. How many dozens of centuries had she spent serving her Lord now? All the things she'd done, all the humiliation and pain she faced in the name of service.

"Be careful he doesn't fracture you," she said. "Men will ask it of you, bit by bit until there's nothing left of what you were."

"Faustus is just a man."

Lilith laughed. Wasn't that just true, she thought as she leant forward and pressed her lips to the witch's own. Zelda's responded, parting to taste her and with it, Lilith felt the witch's magic grow as the energy pulled between them.

Zelda tasted of red wine and smoke, and the coppery taste of magic at the very edges of it. Most witches, you could barely feel the magic until the very heat of sex (and sometimes, even then), but the Spellmans were not just any witches.

They were an ancient lineage, and as Lilith bit Zelda's lips, she could taste something primordial in their blood.

Were they descended from Nephilim, she wondered, sucking on the lip as she curled her hand tighter into Zelda's hair. Or were they from the aes sídhe, across the waters? A crossing between druids and the Unseelie courts?

Zelda moaned against her mouth and Lilith bit harder, her free hand slipping down the witch's body and tugging her closer, trying to draw their magic together to discover what she was, what the Spellmans were.

Zelda's hands found her waist, before trailing up and finding her back, nails pressing through the material of the dress as Lilith moved from the witch's mouth, down to the opposing side of the neck that she hadn't festered with her mark yet.

The hands dug in her back and then drew higher as Zelda reached for the zipper.

"Eager are we?" Lilith asked.

"Forgive me, but if I can't see you, I would very much like to feel..." she trailed, momentarily lapsing to hush a moan.

Zelda tugged the dress down Lilith's shoulders, before seeming to forget what she was doing as she grew taught as the demon teeth sunk into her shoulder. The witch always held herself so tense that it was no wonder the pressure on her shoulder caused her to nearly dissolve in Lilith's grasp.

And with such sweet sighs, too.

Lilith grinned against the pale skin, watching it bloom with wine-coloured bruises. When Zelda rose the next morning, she would find that her spells and cosmetics would be unwilling to hide the damages, so that when Faustus undressed his bride, he would see Lilith's mark all over Zelda's pale body.

" _Lilith_ ," Zelda sang into her ear, pushing their bodies closer.

Lilith rather enjoyed the woman keening in her hands. As she moved her mouth to hers and felt the hushed moans against her lips, it was like drowning within the moment, as everything slipped away. For a moment, she stopped caring about her intentions, enjoying the feeling of another witch pressed against her.

Until doors gave a cracking noise as something tried to pass her wards.

_Naughty, naughty_ , she glared, casting a curse to the entrance so that those that touched it found themselves searing back with pain. For good measure, she marked the doorway with the Dark Lord's sign, making it quite apparent that Zelda was otherwise occupied on her pre-wedding night.

She could only imagine the trouble lurking outside.

"Did you say something?" Zelda asked, tilting her head as if to look at her through the blindfold.

Lilith ran her eyes over the witch: from the hair already tangled by her embrace and smudged lipstick across swollen lips to the bruises that littered across the witch's throat and finally the dressing gown that was slipping down her shoulders. "What an awful mess," she said, proud of herself.

"A mess?" Zelda retorted tightly.

Lilith shoved at the woman's shoulders, throwing Zelda onto her back. Before the witch could react, she tugged at the sleeves of the gown and tore the material down to her waist, popping the buttons she promised herself earlier she would look after –– but in her defense, they were in the way, and it was much more fun to do it like this.

Lilith bent forward, kissing down Zelda's cleavage to where the corset curved up, pressing over the breasts.

As teeth nipped at the exposed skin, she felt a hand come up to tangle in her hair, curling into the dark mass of Mary Wardwell's curls. "Getting ahead of ourselves, are we?" Lilith asked as she felt the movement of Zelda's knees parting behind her.

"No, I-"

Lilith hushed her objection, kissing her once more.

The hand in her hair tangled tighter as Zelda's other hand began to slide down the exposed skin from her unzipped dress (the dress its self still hanging from her arms, but she'd get to that soon).

With a wave of her hand, the bridal corset popped open, and Lilith grabbed the material, discarding it to the other side of the room. Now, Zelda's abdomen was clear of any unwanted clothing, leaving Lilith free to mark her skin down her sternum, over her ribs and the across until she rose up again to where the breast was.

Lilith drew her mouth over the peak, feeling Zelda arch towards her, anticipating what was to come.

She ran her teeth over the contour of the breast, nipping at the edge of the areola.

Zelda began to squirm underneath her, growing annoyed at the lack of attention to other parts of her body.

"Patience," she warned, and then, knowing it would annoy her, Lilith pulled away from Zelda, moving to stand-up. There was a shuddered breath as she rose, moving so that her heels pressing to either side of the witch's hips and effectively held Zelda in place so that Lilith could look down, entertained by the mess she was creating.

Zelda laid on her back, her arms splayed out on either side of her, the gold gown had been ripped down to her waist, leaving her upper half beautifully exposed with her hair tossed around her like a halo as firelight danced across her skin. She looked divine, in the literal sense and Lilith felt her self leaning to the idea of Nephilim Spellman history.

She stepped away from Zelda and unzipped the last of dress, before allowing it to drop to the ground.

Zelda's head rolled, turning to the source of the noise with a mischievous smirk.

Noticing the witch was still overdressed for the occasion, Lilith grabbed at the skirts of the golden gown and gave a gentle pull, pleased as she watched the witch lift her hips and allow the dress to slide over her thighs and down her calves to where she raised her bare feet to let the material to slip away, tossed somewhere behind them both.

She rather enjoyed the fairer sex for many reasons, but undressing them was something that was exceptionally fun.

Where Lilith stood tall, still in heels and stockings hooked to a rather lovely garter belt with a matching lingerie set (wholly wasted on the blindfolded Zelda, but oh well, dressing the part was half the fun), Zelda, in turn, was as stripped bare as Eve had been in the garden, with her knees and calves pressed together in a show of modesty.

She eyed the legs, the gentle curve of the calves and swell of thighs to backside.

Oh, dear. We can't have that.

Lilith pressed the toe of her shoe between the woman's knees and nudged the legs apart. Zelda drew in a breath, the ribs expanding before she complied.

"Much better," Lilith said to her. Not only could she now smell her arousal, but she could also now see just how excited she was. The wetness was already slipping down the witch's thighs, glistening in the golden hue coming from the hearth.

Maybe the Spellman blood was divinity. A child of Persephone, perhaps. Freyja, she considered, as she moved to kneel between the spread legs and run her hands up the woman's calves, across the supple thighs. Venus, born from sea-foam.

Hooking her hands underneath the witch's legs, she tugged the woman's hips up and against her abdomen, so Zelda's backside and lower back rested against her thighs, almost straddling her, except that the rest of her remained spread out on the floorboards, her head tilting towards her, once again making Lilith wonder if she could see through the blindfold.

Unlikely. If Zelda could, she would have had a temper tantrum about what face was before her.

"Comfortable?"

"Not in the least," Zelda answered, with a rather impertinent smile on her lips, Lilith thought. They were swollen from her bites, and a lovely cut marked to the left side of the bottom lip where Lilith's teeth had punctured, and yet the witch wasn't the least bit bothered by it.

Lilith was beginning to like her more and more.

If only the Dark Lord had sent her to guard this Spellman and mould her to be the Herald. Lilith would have only half-minded, she thought. And this Spellman was much more amiable to her own desires.

Drawing her fingers over Zelda's hips, into the dip of her waist before she took the woman into her grip and lifted her onto her lap, properly having the woman straddle her.

Zelda's hands rested on her shoulders before her thumbs looped over the straps of her bra and then slid them down, across its cups, down her waist to the garter belt and stockings attached. She dipped her head, and Lilith could see a single eyebrow rising above the blindfold as Zelda snapped at the garter belt, seemingly unimpressed.

"So you tear my clothes asunder but keep yours immaculate?"

"You have a change of clothes, and I have places to be once I'm done with you."

"Done with me?" Zelda said, chuckling. "You and I both know that you will not come out of this ' _done with me_ '."

Lilith glared. Then, realising Zelda couldn't see it, she pinched at the skin on the witch's hips.

Zelda's hands slapped at hers, and Lilith could feel the glare trying to penetrate through the satin sash.

"Striking a lady, Zelda?" she teased, grabbing the woman's wrists. "We can't have that."

She wrenched the witch's hands to her face, and then laid a soft kiss to the inside of each wrist, before pressing them together. Zelda's shoulders eased as Lilith let go, which gave Lilith the pleasure of watching the woman draw her hands back, before realising that they wouldn't separate from each other.

"What-?" Zelda asked, before a brief hiss as she tried to glare at her again as Lilith began laughing. "Is this how you play with others?"

Lilith shrugged, making a noncommital noise as she reached into her bra and pulled out the remaining length of the sash. Taking Zelda's hands in hers again, she wound the material around the wrists and knotted them prettily with a tight, even bow at the end.

"Is this really necessary after the witch's epoxy?"

"No. But neither is the black lace that I'm wearing, and I must say, I look rather ravishing in it."

"Truly? Perhaps I-?"

"No," Lilith interrupted. "I rather quite like you blind and bound. Makes for a very nice package to unwrap."

Zelda huffed again, shuffling against Lilith's legs. "With how you're going, I imagine you're the type that likes to delicately peel off the wrapping to save for later."

Definitely not, but Lilith knew Zelda was trying to get things to move at a faster pace.

"Zelda, Zelda, _Zelda_. You must have patience if you want to enjoy this. I could very much well be a warlock and dive right in, have my way and finish terribly fast, but I'm sure you'll get enough of that during the rest of your miserable marriage."

"Faustus is-"

Lilith dug her nails into the woman's hips, deep enough to begin to pierce the skin and get a lovely gasp that eased into a soft hush from Zelda. "Let's not spend the rest of our evening speaking of warlocks," she said. "Especially when there are such...lovely other things we could be doing with our time." To make her point clear, she began drawing the tips of her nails softly over the marks, teasing the skin just...

Lilith blinked, watching the woman's muscles contract, her back give a small spasm as if she had tried to contain a more significant movement.

"Are you ticklish, Zelda?"

"Of course not," she lied as her body did it again.

Lilith watched in fascination as she bluntly ran her nails over the skin, ever so slightly, wishing she had a Wartenberg wheel to use instead. Gooseflesh broke out over the skin she touched, the muscles contracting as Zelda tried and failed to remain composed.

Lilith ran her fingers over the thighs, up her lower back, then upper back and across the shoulders, watching the witch squirm as specific patterns caused the woman's nerves to electrify.

Perhaps it was their magic, or merely the nerve ends sparking from the touch. Either way, Lilith rather enjoyed the delicious torture of the blindfolded and bound woman squirming on her lap, soaking through her stocking as she tried to hold back her whimpers.

"Yes, fine. Fine!" Zelda said, using her elbow to try to push Lilith's hands away. "If you must know I am ticklish and it's rather embarrassing. So could you please stop, because, mm..." she trailed off, holding back what should have been a rather lovely mewl.

Lilith grinned, trailing her fingers back down to the woman's thighs as she used her mouth to press bite at her shoulder once more. Zelda bowed her head, her lips by Lilith's ear as she sucked in small breaths.

"It's..." Zelda tried to explain, as her hips rocked against her thigh.

"Too much? Not enough? Not where it's...needed, perhaps?" and Lilith pressed one thigh against Zelda's sex, before sliding it deliberately to let friction spark against it. She felt the trail of wetness mark over her stockings, through her skin.

Zelda licked her lips and then drew her self to sit up tall on Lilith's lap, every bit the poised witch she'd been raised to be, though Lilith could see the woman's hands were clenched together, knuckles turning white.

"Must you tease?"

"Would you rather I was the Dark Lord?"

"I thought we weren't talking of men," Zelda clipped back at her.

"We weren't talking about warlocks, but the Dark Lord is not a warlock, so..." she trailed off, beginning to rerun circles on the woman's thighs.

"Stop it."

"As you wish," Lilith said and drew her hands away to rest on the ground as she leant back against the bed.

A part of her really would like to see Zelda's eyes, see her pupils expand and contract with desire, her lashes flutter as she drifted between sensation, but she couldn't reveal herself just yet. Maybe one day she'll seduce her as Mary Wardwell and do this all over again.

Lilith hummed, running her hands up the lovely body, coming to cup the breasts, her thumbs running over the erected nipples. All the things she wanted to do and only a single night to do it. Maybe she'll visit dear Zelda in a pretty glamour.

No, she was too shrewd for that. She'd have to do something else then.

Pinching both nipples, Lilith laughed as Zelda yelped and tried to push her hands away.

"You're as bad as-"

"Yes?" Lilith waited, watching as Zelda seemed to remember who she was speaking to and pressed her lips shut.

"A cat," Zelda answered, but Lilith knew it wasn't the word she'd been thinking of before. "Playing with its prize before it eats it."

"And are you done being played with?" Lilith asked. She drew one hand away from Zelda's body, carefully watching the woman's response. "Would you like to be eaten?"

Zelda's lips were pursed again, holding her tongue.

Lilith leant forward and kissed her sweetly, feeling the woman's body ease against her. "Tell me you want me," Lilith said between a kiss.

"I want you," Zelda said against her mouth, her voice lighter than it had been before. There was an earnest desire to it, and Lilith felt her own magic thrum through her body in response.

She kissed Zelda again, eager and hungry to taste the words and see if they were as sweet as they had sounded. With one hand, she grasped at Zelda's jaw, fingers holding her steady as she tried to hold her as close as possible to herself.

And as Zelda's body pressed to hers, Lilith slipped two fingers between the straddling thighs and slid inside of her, feeling the witch clench around her fingers.

Zelda's moan reverberated into her mouth, her hips rocking at the pace Lilith had set.

"Good girl," Lilith said against her lips and was rewarded with the witch growling as she adjusted her position, slipping from a straddle to kneeling before her.

Zelda's bound arms had slung over Lilith's shoulders, her knees on either side of the demoness, against the wooden floor. It made it easier to slip a third finger inside of her and cup her sex. It also made it easier for Zelda to ride her hand.

Zelda was unlike most beings that Lilith had been with, mortal and witch kind alike. Zelda wasn't just allowing herself to be fucked, she was actively participating in the fucking, placing on a whole performance as if she was running the show.

Her mouth was hot against Lilith's, with the most divine noises slipping between gasps and Lilith wondered if she'd been right.

If she would ever be done with this.

Even as she felt the witch tense, her body beginning to tremble in hands, Zelda's endurance continued as she rode through the first orgasm with barely a break in pace, and persisted into another. Her mouth falling away from Lilith's to slump against the demoness' shoulder as she came again, this time with a high keening noise as her muscles all seemed to contract and quiver.

The was a pulse of magic, and Lilith felt it thunder through the air dispersing, utterly wasted without a spell to expand.

She slid her fingers out, feeling the body tremble against her as Zelda's breath came ragged in her ear. A hushed, "Praise Satan."

Lilith's hand was drenched as she sat it against the witch's hip, hearing the words echo in ears. "Praise Satan?" Lilith asked as Zelda tried to steady herself.

The witch made a brief hummed agreement, and Lilith narrowed her eyes, a low growl in the back of her throat rising.

She pushed Zelda's arm away from her and then shoved the woman back to the ground, before pulling the witch's legs open and drew her mouth over thighs, biting where she saw fit as Zelda's hands came up to tangle in her air, her hips already rising towards her.

Lilith wasn't sweet this time. Holding the woman's hips steady, she pressed her mouth against the drenched slit and ate her as promised. Her tongue licking out the arousal greedily before moving to the woman's swollen clit.

She slid three fingers inside of Zelda again and felt as the witch's hands tangled tighter in her hair, trying to pull her to where she needed attention.

Zelda came again, fast, but as her body faltered, Lilith's pace increased.

She could feel the witch's legs over her shoulders, her thighs quivering on either side, but Lilith wasn't finished with her yet.

As another orgasm finished, her fingers continued to thrust inside Zelda, feeling the walls clench around her. Her teeth grazing against the clit as she licked and sucked around the hood of the flick and across the slickened folds.

Zelda's nails were digging into her scalp, her bare heels pressing hard into her back as simultaneously drew Lilith closer while trying to push her away.

Her moans would grow loud, before turning to a high keen as she cried out a "Praise...Sa-," and Lilith nipped at the flesh in her mouth in warning, chuckling as Zelda's moan cut off with a yelp.

With each rush of wetness on her tongue, the clenching against her fingers and the trembling of Zelda's thighs, Lilith continued to not just fuck the witch, but absolutely ravish her through the night until Zelda's cries of delights turned to a panted, "enough, Lilith. Please. I can't...I ––"

Lilith stroked her tongue, fingers thrusting until a hard cry spilt from Zelda's mouth before she let go and fell against the hardwood floor, her breaths coming out in a tired pant.

There, Lilith rose, slipping her fingers out from the woman.

Zelda's skin was no longer pale, but a flushed pink with lipstick smudges, bruises and bite marks across every length of the front of her body. Her chest rose and fell with fast breaths, a tugging smile on her swollen lips as she let out a weak chuckle.

Lilith felt proud of the ravaged mess. She did that, she was the cause of Zelda's exhausted muscles and trembling limbs.

"Well," Zelda said, catching her breath.

"Well," Lilith echoed, bringing her drenched hand to her lips. She licked them clean one-by-one, again wishing that Zelda could see her. 

On shaking limbs, Zelda tried to sit up, but the decorum of grace was lost as she stumbled back to the ground and then seemed to lie there, realising she didn't have the strength to get up. Which came as no surprise to Lilith, who didn't hold back her laughter as she watched the woman fumble like a helpless kitten. Perhaps that will teach her as to who she should praise for her orgasms.

"This is _your_ doing," Zelda said as if to remind her.

"Oh, I know, and I'm enjoying every moment of it." She watched the witch huff, arms still bound and seem to consider sleeping there, on the floor. 

Lilith rose and kicked off her heels. Walking over to Zelda, she placed one arm underneath shoulders, and the other hooking under the back of her knees before lifting the witch into the air.

Zelda didn't argue, her body going lax in the firm grip as Lilith carried her onto the bed that, aside from the very end of the bedspread, was still finely made-up.

"I didn't-" Zelda went to say before Lilith hushed her, bending down to press lips to hers.

"Another time," she promised. If Zelda gave as well as she took, Lilith knew she would be in for a night of grande debauchery. 

Zelda chuckled against her lips. "Told you you wouldn't be done with me."

Lilith cocked an eyebrow at her, considering biting her again just to have her squeal. "If you're going to act like that, I won't come back."

"Yes, you will."

Lilith felt her annoyance with the witch return and with it, arousal. She was right, she would probably find another way, but it didn't mean that the witch had to know that.

Running a hand over the woman's hair, she whispered a sleep spell and was satisfied to watch Zelda's head drop against the pillow, her breaths turning low and deep as she fell into a deep asleep.

Dawn was close and as such Lilith re-dressed, going to the dresser table to fix her hair and make-up, and re-apply the lipstick she'd borrowed earlier. Touching up the edges of her lips, she twisted her head left then right, looking over her neck and shoulder to see what marks she'd have to cover up before attending Baxter High.

Lilith's fingers dragged over a particular mark on her shoulder, before adjusting the dress sleeve to cover it, a smile on her lips as she rose and placed her heels back on.

It had been a while since she had enjoyed herself like this.

Before she left, she walked over to the sleeping witch and with a tug, undid both the witch's epoxy and blindfold, spooling the pieces of material up to leave them on the bedside table as a reminder of their night.

Though the bite marks she'd left would undoubtedly remain a much sweeter reminder, they would fade with time. Which was a shame, she thought, trailing her fingers over the four different marks exposed on Zelda's bare neck and shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she felt her lungs fill with the sweet scent of sex, sweat and magic. Morning had arrived. It'd been a very long time since she felt so pleased with herself.

Walking over to the fire, she placed another log onto it so it would keep until the witch awoke enough to drag the covers over herself. The fire light brightened, shining over the ripped golden gown on the floor and dancing across

Exiting the bed-chamber, she allowed her ward to crumble, before she slipped into the shadows of the Academy.

The Academy halls smelt of freshly spilt blood and Lilith could only imagine what fresh Hell Faustus was digging around in, but she'd worry about that later. She had matters to attend to.

And future seductions to plan. After all, she wasn't done with Zelda Spellman just yet.


End file.
